


Bones

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is studying for an anatomy test. Derek distracts him, and helps him study, at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Bones (this one ended up being a little longer than i originally planned)  
> my friend was studying Sports Science before she switched to Education, and i have no idea if they really had to memorize the human skeleton or not, but their Anatomy class was brutally hard (it has one of the highest failure rates in our universities Health Sciences department).  
> also i used wikipedia for the bone names, so i apologise if there's any misspelling or anything is anatomically incorrect. let me know if you see something wrong and I'll correct it.

Derek was lying on the couch when he heard the thud of Stiles’ text book hitting the ground, followed by the distinctive sound of Stiles’ head hitting the table top. Those were two noises Derek had been hearing a lot lately.

“Studying going that well, huh?” Derek asked. He didn’t look up from his laptop.

“When I drop out do you want to live in the woods with me?” Stiles asked in reply. His voice was muffled against the table.

Stiles was studying Sports Science and was preparing for a test in one of his required classes: Anatomy. It had become very obvious to Stiles why anatomy had such a high failure rate.

Derek sat up so he could see Stiles. “What are you struggling with?”

“Bones,” Stiles said. “I can’t handle it.”

“Really? From my experience you’ve always been able to handle them pretty well.”

Stiles groaned. “I can’t believe I left myself open to that.”

“Neither can I,” Derek laughed. “What do you have to do? Memorize all 206 bones in the human body?”

“Try 270,” Stiles said. “We have to know which ones fuse together too.”

“Christ that’s rough.” Derek closed his laptop and put it on the side table. “You want to take a break?”

Stiles nodded. “My brain hurts.”

Derek rearranged himself so he was sitting with one leg folded underneath himself. He opened up his arms wide. “Come here.”

Stiles stood up from his place at the table and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Derek and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. Derek closed his own arms around Stiles.

“I have no idea how I’m supposed to remember all of this,” Stiles complained into Derek’s shoulder.

“I bet you could name all of them right now,” Derek said. “You’re stressing yourself out about nothing.” He ran his hand down Stiles’ spine.

“Cervical vertebrae, thoracic vertebrae, lumbar vertebrae, sacral vertebrae, coccygeal vertebrae,” Stiles listed off.

Derek laughed again. “See? You can remember this.”

Stiles pulled away from Derek so he could look at the other man. “I’m just worried I’m going to freeze during the test and not remember any of it. Or get everything mixed up. They’ll ask where the pisiform bone is and I’ll say that it’s in the foot or something.”

“If I makes you feel any better I didn’t even know the pis- pisform? Bone was a thing,” Derek shrugged.

“Pisiform bone,” Stiles corrected. “It’s a small bone in your hand. Don’t even think about making a bone in my hand joke.”

Derek pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. “It would have been too easy.”

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s ribs and Derek tried to squirm away from Stiles’ tickling. Stiles didn’t give up though, so Derek pushed Stiles back against the couch and kissed him hard. As Derek had expected the kiss made Stiles stop tickling him.

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ jaw to his neck. Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and sighed.

“I really should be studying.”

“It’s break time.” Derek’s stubble scratched against Stiles’ skin and Stiles arched up into Derek. “Besides I think we’ve proved you can name the bones.”

Derek nipped at Stiles’ jaw again. “Mandible,” Stiles said.

Derek chuckled and sat back, pulling Stiles up with him. He tugged Stiles’ t-shirt up over his head, then pushed Stiles back down against the couch again. He sucked a mark onto Stiles’ throat, just under his jaw, then started kissing his way down.

“Clavicle,” Stiles said as Derek made another mark on his skin.

Derek hummed and kept moving down Stiles’ body.

“Sternum.” Derek’s fingers skimmed down Stiles’ sides as he repositioned himself further down on the couch. “Ribs,” Stiles continued. “Seven pairs of true ribs, three pairs of false ribs.” Derek’s lips and tongue dragged down from Stiles’ belly button to the waist band of his pants, and Stiles’ breath hitched. “And two pairs of floating ribs.” Derek undid Stiles’ jeans and Stiles lifted his hips off the couch so Derek could pull his pants and underwear down. Derek scraped his teeth across Stile’s right hip. “Hip bone,” Stiles said. “Made up of the fused pubis, ilium and – and.” Stiles trailed off as Derek spat into the palm of his hand.

Derek stopped – his hand wrapped around Stiles’ half hard cock – and looked up at Stiles. “And?”

“And the ischium!” Stiles exclaimed. “Oh my _God,_ you are the worst. You don’t even know if any of this is right!”

Derek swiped the pad of his thumb over the head of Stiles’ dick. “No, I don’t. But if you can remember it when I’m distracting you then you’re going to ace the test.”

“I’m pretty sure getting blue balls isn’t a recommended study technique.”

“Like you’d know.” Derek was stroking Stiles’ cock. “You don’t read the study guides.”

Stiles groaned and dropped his head back against the armrest of the couch. “I can think of some things you could be doing with your mouth, things that don’t involve critiquing my studying habits.”

Derek didn’t bother replying to that. Stiles was totally hard now and Derek dipped his head down, he licked a long stripe up the side of Stiles’ cock, and then took Stiles into his mouth.

Instinctively Stiles brought his hands up and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. He bucked his hips up as Derek’s cheeks hollowed and he started to suck, but Derek’s hand firmly pressing on Stiles’ thigh kept him mostly still.

Stiles closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep the sound of his moans to a minimum. The last thing he wanted was for their neighbours to complain about them having loud afternoon sex, _again_.

Derek bobbed his head up and down while Stiles’ nails scratched his scalp lightly. Stiles panted and squirmed under Derek. One of Derek’s hands was on Stiles’ thigh, the other he slid up Stiles’ body to pinch Stiles’ nipple.

Derek took his time with Stiles. He kept Stiles on the edge until Stiles’ thighs were quivering and he was begging to come.

“Fuck. Please, Derek? Christ you can be such a fucking _prick_ sometimes. Oh my God.”

Derek pulled back; a string of precum and spit stretched from his mouth to the tip of Stiles’ cock before it snapped. He wrapped his hand back around Stiles’ dick and stroked him at a leisurely pace. “Was there something you wanted?”

Stiles swore under his breath again. “Please let me come.”

Derek’s wrist sped up and Stiles groaned. He still had one hand fisted in Derek’s hair and he gripped the short, dark locks tight as his orgasm rose.

Stiles came in streaks up his own stomach, one hand in Derek’s hair, the other holding the edge of the couch cushion.

“Name the bones in the hand,” Derek said, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck off,” Stiles laughed, he was a little out of breath. “I don’t think I could tell you my own name right now.”

Stiles sat up awkwardly. His jeans and underwear half way down his thighs made it hard to move. He managed to pull his pants up, and then pulled Derek in for a kiss.

“Name the bones in the leg?” Derek tried again.

“That I think I can do,” Stiles said. He slipped of the couch and knelt on the floor. Derek turned himself so he was facing Stiles, with a leg either side of the younger man.

Derek was wearing a pair of sweatpants and his feet were bare. Stiles pressed a finger to the outside of Derek’s right ankle.

“Fibula.” Stiles ran his finger up Derek’s shin. “Tibia.” He covered Derek’s knee with his palm. “Patella.” Stiles’ hand slid up the inside of Derek’s thigh. “Femur.” Stiles paused. Derek was already hard, which wasn’t a surprise, Derek always got really hard when giving head. “And my favourite bone.”

Derek dropped his head back against the couch and laughed. “You had to go there didn’t you?”

Stiles nodded and freed Derek’s cock from the confines of the sweat pants. “Of course I did.”

Derek laughter quickly turned into a moan because Stiles didn’t waste any time getting his mouth on Derek’s dick.

Derek smoothed a hand over Stiles’ hair. He didn’t grip or pull on Stiles’ hair like Stiles had done to him. Stiles didn’t like to have his hair tugged on as much as Derek did.

Stiles didn’t have the intention of drawing the blow job out, of teasing Derek the same way Derek had teased him. But when Derek moaned and made small pleading noises, Stiles couldn’t help but tease him more, so he could hear Derek beg and make more of those noises.

“ _Fuck,_ Stiles.” Derek could feel his orgasm pooling white hot low in his belly.

Stiles hummed, and swallowed Derek down to the base, his throat working around Derek’s cock. With one hand Stiles’ cupped Derek’s balls.

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer. His orgasm crested and broke, washing over him. Stiles breathed evenly through his nose, he didn’t move until Derek’s orgasm had subsided and he was too sensitive to have Stiles’ mouth on him anymore.

Stiles sat back on his heels, with a satisfied smirk on his face. He wiped the drool and come off his chin. “Bones of the arm: Clavicle, scapula, humerus, ulna, radius.”

Derek laughed. “There’s no way you’re going to fail this test.”  

Stiles stood up – his knees cracking as he did – and walked over to the kitchen. He needed to clean the drying come off his stomach. “I’m just lucky I have a good study partner!” He called out to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2015 was porn. Who's surprised? I'm not.  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
